1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to log skidders and more particularly pertains to a new logging tractor accessory for supporting a cable from grapple-style skidding implement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of log skidders is known in the prior art. More specifically, log skidders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art log skidders include U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,124 to Muntjanoff; U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,392 to Meisel, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,528 to Cripe; U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,431 to Fischer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,475 to Blagg; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 265,375 to Alvarez.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new logging tractor accessory. The inventive device includes a housing secured to an arch of a logging tractor equipped with grapple-style skidding elements. The housing includes a pair of upwardly extending side members disposed in a parallel relationship. Upper ends of the side members have a horizontal support extending therebetween. Three guide members are provided including an upper guide member and a pair of side guide members. The upper guide member extends between the upper ends of the side members in a horizontal orientation. The pair of side guide members are secured to leading edges of the side members. A roller is secured between the side members downwardly of the horizontal support. The roller receives a cable from the logging tractor thereover.
In these respects, the logging tractor accessory according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a cable from grapple-style skidding implement.